


Homing Beacons

by ArwenLune



Series: Sentience and The City [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s03e10 The Return Part 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you've been looking for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homing Beacons

The chair in Antarctica had been _weird_. It had lit up some awareness he had never felt before, like a bright spot under his heart; not heat, not pain, but...  some sense he didn't have words for, like suddenly discovering an extra limb.

 

John Sheppard liked weird. Weird was never boring. It was one of the reasons he'd agreed to go on the expedition. Quiet time in Antarctica had been good after the insanity of Afghanistan - penguins didn't try to shoot you out of the air - but he'd been ready for interesting again.

 

Then he'd walked through the gate into an ancient, submerged city and that spot under his ribs had lit up, bright and pulsing, and it felt like the city had reached out to him, lighting his way as everything around him came to life with a welcoming hum. And despite the tension of the moment, the worry about their safety, about being cut off from Earth and the clear disdain he'd felt from Colonel Sumner, that bright warm glow had radiated out from his chest and enveloped him. Made him feel, suddenly and inexplicably, _home_.

 

As if he had been holding a rope all his life without realising it, and it had towed him, unerringly steered his every step, every mile flown, every action he had ever taken, to bring him here.  

 

He'd trailed a hand along one of the panels and thought, a little selfconscious even in his own mind, _'Hello'_.

 

The betrayal when there turned out to be a _panel_ , a column in the gateroom that Helia touched and the city was his home no longer, was breathtaking.  

 


End file.
